


Recuerdos

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes recuerda momentos de que haya vivido con su amado Steve Rogers AU MPREG y LEMON Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier/Capitan America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Estos personajes no son míos sino de Stan Lee y Marvel solo el nombre de Henry y Víctor Strong es mio.

Han pasado ya tres años desde que Steve se fue a la guerra y no ha vuelto a mi vida y de verdad que lo extraño mucho, me ha dejado solo, bueno no completamente solo, teníamos a nuestro pequeño hijo Henry Rogers Barnes que se parece a su padre con su pelo rubio y mis ojos azules/grises es el bebe mas hermoso que había en el mundo.

Todavía me acuerdo de cómo fue que me dijeron que estaba embarazado y la cara que pusimos Steve y yo, eso hace que me salga una sonrisa en el rostro al recordarlo.

Flash Back

Estábamos un día en la cama abrazados, después de que hiciéramos el amor ya ni se cuantas veces y estábamos durmiendo, hasta qué yo de repente me despierto sintiéndome mareado y con nauseas, me pare bruscamente de la cama hacia el baño despertando a Steve de por medio, pero yo lo único que quería es llegar y sacar lo que había en el estomago, escuche como me seguía hasta el baño y se agacho a mi lado, mientras me acariciaba suavemente mi cabello, para que se me fueran las nauseas, pero yo estaba ocupado en vomitar, no se cuanto tiempo pase vomitando hasta que por fin se fueron las nauseas, y eso hace que voltee la cabeza para ver que Steve me mira preocupado en su rostro.

\- ¿Bucky estas bien? – me pregunto y yo solo negué con la cabeza, mientras lo abrazaba y el me correspondió el abrazo y me llevo en sus brazos de nuevo en la cama y me acostó con suavidad en ella.

\- Me siento como si un tren pasara encima de mi – respondí con voz ronca, mientras veía que Steve se iba rápido por un vaso lleno de agua y me lo dio a beber, cuando me tome el agua lo deja en la mesita y de nuevo se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a ver al medico has pasado con nauseas las ultimas dos semanas y me tienes preocupado amor – me dijo acariciando el cabello con suavidad y yo solo me acurruco mas a el y me dejo hacer.

\- Yo creo que tienes razón Steve, pero yo siento que no me puedo pararme de la cama de lo cansado que estoy – confesé mirándolo ya con los ojos vidriosos, el me acaricia mi pelo con suavidad tratando de tranquilizarme.

\- Tranquilo llamare al medico para que venga, yo no te dejare te lo juro – dijo sonriéndome yo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y cierro los ojos para después caer al mundo del Morfeo.

Cuando me despierto, veo que Steve me mira raro a su lado veo a un señor alto de pelo castaño con ojos verdes que me mira tranquilo.

\- Bucky que bueno que despiertas te quiero presentarte al doctor Víctor Strong, el acaba de sacaste unos estudios para ver lo que tienes –dijo Steve mirándome con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Que es lo que tengo Doctor? – pregunte con voz intranquila, mientras veía que el doctor sacaba el sobre los estudios.

\- Lo que usted tiene Sr. Barnes es normal, lo que usted sufre son síntomas de embarazo – dijo yo solo abro los ojos mas abierto de lo normal y Steve también lo hace.

\- Pero…eso…es…imposible…los…hombres…no…se…pueden…emb arazarse – tartamudeé viéndolo como si se hubiera convertido en un monstro.

\- Pues no todos Sr. Barnes tu estas embarazado llevas aproximadamente tres meses de embarazado, muchas felicidades Señores – contesto con una sonrisa y yo solo me quede en shock no creyendo lo que escuchaba, hasta que escuche que alguien cayo al suelo y veo el que esta tirado es Steve que se desmayo.

\- Steve - Grite alarmado trate de parame, pero el doctor no me lo permitió y me volvió acostarme.

\- Tranquilo, el va estar bien solo se desmayo de la impresión, dentro de poco volverá en si, tu lo que debes hacer en estos momentos es descansar y alimentarte bien para que el bebé nazca sano – dijo mirándome y yo solo asiento la cabeza, jamás me imagine que yo estuviera esperando un hijo y mas si ese hijo es de Steve, llevo mi mano a mi vientre plano y lo acaricio con ternura – Bueno mi trabajo aquí ya estuvo me tendrán que ver dentro de dos meses para la revisión de su hijo muchísimas felicidades – dijo y se retiro de la habitación, mientras seguía acariciando mi vientre hasta que escuche que Steve se levantaba del piso sobándose la cabeza y mirando todo confundido.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto confuso, mientras se acercaba a mí y se acostaba a mi lado.

\- Pues te desmayaste amor – conteste con una sonrisa, llevando una de sus manos a mi vientre y el me mira sorprendido.

\- Entonces no fue un sueño tu y yo seremos padres – dijo mientras acariciaba con lentitud mi estomago.

\- Si, Steve tu y yo seremos padres estoy embarazado – conteste con una enorme sonrisa, para después sentir unos labios en los míos y me besaba con amor y con ternura.

\- Que alegría amor voy a tener un hijo tuyo, muchas gracias Bucky te amo– dijo sonriéndome para después abrazarme y yo solo sonrió más al saber que seremos dentro de poco padres.

Fin Flash Back

Todavía me acuerdo con una sonrisa ese hermoso recuerdo, ah Steve no sabes como te extraño, espero pronto verte y esta vez ya no nos separamos, debes de ver como esta Henry ya esta enorme y cada día me pregunta por ti y yo le digo que estas de viaje.

Steve quiero volver a sentirte, que me abraces que me mimes y me consueles cuando estoy triste, pero tu estas tan lejos y yo lo único que hago es rezar para que regreses con bien con nosotros, escucho mi estomago rugir de hambre y yo solo me sonrojo y me paro de la cama para dirigirme a comer algo, cuando llego me preparo un sándwich y lo comienzo a comer, otro recuerdo me llega de repente otra memoria de cómo se me antojaron cosas durante mi embarazo.

Flash Back

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que nos enteramos que estaba embarazado y nosotros estábamos que no cabíamos de felicidad, Steve trabaja menos para estar con nosotros todo el tiempo y eso hizo que estuviera feliz todo el tiempo, las nauseas al fin se fueron, pero en su lugar llegaron los antojos y mi cambio de humor.

\- Steve quiero que me tragas papas a las francesas con chocolate - le dije una noche que se me habían antojado las dichosas papas con chocolate.

\- Pero Bucky si son las cuatro de la mañanas además de donde conseguiré las papas con chocolate – dijo Steve volteándome a ver con los ojos adormilados por que lo desperté.

\- Tu no me quieres, si me quisieras me traerías las papas, además no quieres que tu hijo nazca con cabeza de papa o si – dije ya con lagrimas en los ojos y Steve a verme llorar se despierta de golpe y me trata de abrazar y yo me alejo de el.

\- Claro que te quiero Bucky si eres el hombre de mi vida – dijo yo solo le sigo dándole la espalda.

\- Entonces por que no me traes mis papas, tú bebe y yo tenemos antojos de papas con chocolates – seguí diciendo mientras me abrazaba ya a mí abultado vientre.

\- Esta bien Bucky iré por ellas, pero por favor deja de llorar – dijo y yo asiento con la cabeza, veo que se para de la cama, se viste con la ropa de ayer me da un beso y se fue por las papas, mientras que yo seguía abrazándome.

No se cuanto tiempo pase en posición fetal que no escuche que Steve había llegando y me miraba con preocupación en los ojos.

\- Bucky aquí están tu papas – dijo con voz suave y yo levanto la mirada para ver que en un plato estaban las papas con chocolates y mi rosto se ilumino a verlas, arrebatándole el plato y comenzando a comerlas como si fueran la ultima cosa que había en el mundo – Tranquilo amor las papas no se van a ninguna parte – dijo sonriéndome yo solo asiento avergonzado comiéndolas despacio, siento que se acuesta a mi lado, mientras me mira comer aunque veo en su cara era de asco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Steve por que esa cara? –pregunte llevando dos papas a mi boca y gemía de satisfacción por la delicia que estaba comiendo.

\- Es que como puedes comer salado y dulce a la vez, deben de saber mal – me respondió, mientras me abrazaba.

\- A mi me gusta Steve, pero algunos no lo toleran como tu – dije cuando termine con la comida y Steve se separo tantito de mi para poner el plato en la mesa y me vuelve a abrazarme y yo me acurruco feliz en su pecho.

\- Pues que bueno que te gustaron ahora estas muy feliz no mi amor – dijo, mientras acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad.

\- Si muchas gracias Steve te amo – conteste y con eso me deje caer en el mundo de Morfeo abrazado al amor de mi vida.

Fin Flash Back

Cuando me acuerdo al ver su cara de asco me dan ganas de reírme de su expresión, ah Steve ya quiero que estés con nosotros no se como fue que me convenciste para que te fueras a la guerra si te hubiera convencido que no fueras ahora estarías con nosotros y ahora mismo haríamos el amor todavía me acuerdo como discutimos.

Flash Back

Henry ya había nacido y ya tenía un año de edad y nosotros estábamos muy felices a tenerlo en nuestros brazos, yo casi no me separaba de Henry, por miedo de que le ocurría algo, Steve le daba algo de libertad y eso que Henry solo tenía un año de edad, pero lo bueno es que nuestro niño era muy feliz con nosotros.

Estábamos Henry y yo en casa esperando de que Steve llegara de trabajar, Henry se había dormido en la espera y yo lo lleve a su cuna, le doy un beso en la frente y me retiro a la sala, cuando llego ya estaba Steve sentado en el sillón mirándome serio.

\- Bucky tenemos que hablar – dijo y se paro del sillón y se acerco a mí.

\- De que quieres hablar Steve, ¿Por que estas serio? – pregunte preocupado y veo que agarra mis manos y las besa dulcemente.

\- Bucky, me tengo que ir a la guerra el coronel quiere que vaya para combatir –contesto y yo solo abro los ojos como platos y me dejo caer en el sofá.

\- No vayas Steve, que vamos hacer sin ti el tiempo que te vayas no nos dejes solos Henry te necesitara – dije mientras ya sentía las lagrimas en mis mejillas, mientras veo que Steve se agacha a mi altura y me mira triste.

\- Tengo que hacerlo Bucky, es mi deber como soldado, te juro que cuando regrese los llevare de viaje a ti y a Henry, pero por favor no llores no me pasara nada malo amor – dijo pero yo lo ignoro llorando mas, no podía creer de que Steve se vaya de mi lado, el dijo que siempre estaría conmigo.

\- Eres un mentiroso me prometiste que siempre estaremos juntos y no lo estas cumpliendo vete Steve si es que eso te hace feliz dejarnos hazlo – conteste enfurecido parándome del asiento y me dirija al cuarto pero Steve no me dejo y me abrazo con fuerza al principió trate de alejarme, pero cuando mas peleaba en sus brazos mas me abrazaba, cuando dejo de forcejear me abrazo a muerte y dejo oculta mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras dejo sacar estas lagrimas de miedo, angustia y frustración.

\- Se que te lo prometí, pero esta es mi ultima misión después de esto ya no voy a estar en el ejercito, y cuando esto acabe nos mudaremos lejos y volvemos a nuestra ciudad, solo confía en mi en que yo voy a regresar a tu lado y el de Henry – contesto yo solo lo abrazo mas a mi y le beso su pecho, mientras siento que me acaricia mi pelo para tranquilizarme.

\- Solo prométeme que te cuidaras y que volverás con nosotros Steve prométemelo – dije mientras me separaba de su pecho para verle sus ojos.

\- Te lo prometo Bucky como que me dejo de llamarme Steve Rogers si no cumplo – dijo y me da un beso y yo solo le correspondo para después dejar caer mi cabeza en su pecho y estar así abrazados en medio de la sala con la luna como testigo.

Fin Flash Back

Es un mentiroso el no cumple sus promesas, el nos dejo solos a mi y a nuestro hijo, lo único que me mantiene vivo es Henry, Steve por que no regresas, me enojo al saber que no regresaras, me enfurezco y tiro el plato donde comí el sándwich hace unos minutos y comencé a llora desconsolado, Steve no sabes cuanto te necesito por favor vuelve, me dejo caer al piso dejando salir mas lagrimas, me dolía en que Steve no regresaba tenia miedo de que haya muerto en el campo de batalla, solo en pensarlo me da ganas de morirme yo también, pero no puedo hacerle eso a Henry me necesitaba a su lado, pero yo también necesitaba a Steve, no se cuanto tiempo estuve en posición fetal, que no sentí que unas manos me envolvieron y yo solo volteo a ver quien me estaba abrazándome y lo que veo hace que casi me desmaye el que me estaba abrazando era Steve vestido con su uniforme del ejercito y viéndome con mucha preocupación en el rostro yo solo lo abrazo con fuerza diciendo su nombre muchas veces a ver si estaba aquí conmigo, mientras que sentía que su mano acariciaba mi pelo con suavidad y diciéndome palabras tranquilizadoras.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados a muerte, hasta que por fin me tranquilice, separando mi cabeza de su pecho para ver sus hermosos ojos que me veían preocupados.

\- ¿Steve de verdad eres tu? – pregunte con miedo al saber de quizás estaba soñado y no tendría a Steve a mi lado.

\- Si Bucky soy yo he vuelto ahora estaremos juntos de nuevo – me contesto Steve con una pequeña sonrisa y yo de nuevo lo abrazo como si me muriera en este mismo momento.

\- Ya no me dejes no sabes lo duro que fue estar sin ti durante dos años – dije aferrándome con fuerza a el, siento que sus brazos me alzan del suelo y yo me aferro a muerte a su cuello, viendo la sonrisa de Steve me llevaba directamente al cuarto para después bajarme con suavidad a la cama.

\- Lo se amor, pero ahora estoy aquí y no te dejare de nuevo solo ni a ti y a Henry, te lo juro – dijo, mientras me besaba en los labios, yo le correspondo con ansias el beso, que hace dos años no los había besado, y ahora lo podía hacer.

\- Te amo Steve hazme tuyo, necesito sentirte adentro de mi – dije jadeando de placer, mientras veía como se alejaba de mi un momento, para quitarse su ropa y hacia lo mismo con la mía dejándonos como dios nos trajo al mundo.

Lleva sus manos a mi pecho acariciando con suavidad todo mi cuerpo, mientras me besaba yo le correspondía gustosamente el beso, extrañaba sus toques, sus besos, sus palabras de amor que hacían que me excitara en unos segundos, veo como de pronto deja de besarme y lleva un dedo en mi boca y yo lo chupo como si fuera un chocolate, mientras sentía que su otra mano seguía acariciando mi pecho, mientras que yo llevaba mis manos a su pelo rubio y lo acariciaba con suavidad, no se cuanto estuvimos asi, hasta que Steve quito su dedo a mi boca y la llevo a mi entrada introduciendo su dedo yo jalo su pelos cuando lo mete, después sacaba gemidos de placer cuando sentí que el dedo tocaba mi próstata, veía literalmente las estrellas con ese toque, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que quito su dedo en mi interior yo solo gimoteo con molestia y el me ve con una sonrisa y me da un pequeño beso, para que asi me calmara, veo como se unta rápido su miembro con un lubricante que no vi que tenia y de repente se acerca a mi y empieza a introducirlo con suavidad y yo solo llevo mis manos a su espalda y lo rasguño cuando siento que su erección entro adentro de mi sacándome un gemido de placer, veo como me mira y comienza a embestir rápidamente yo solo llevo mis labios a los suyos dándole un gran beso, mientras llevo mis manos a su pelo.

\- Dios, Bucky que estrecho eres mi amor deliciosamente estrecho Bucky como extrañe en follarte, en hacerte mío tu también lo extrañabas cariño – dijo dulcemente, mientras sentía que mi miembro se hacia mas grande por sus palabras.

\- Si Steve lo extrañaba, extrañaba sentirte dentro de mi que me hicieras tuyo de nuevo te amo Steve Rogers – dije con voz de placer mientras sentía que seguía embistiéndome hasta estaba a punto de correrme, veo como acerca su cabeza para darme un beso yo con gusto le correspondo.

\- Dime que eres mío Bucky quiero escuchártelo decir – contesto mientras me daba besos en toda mi cara.

\- Soy tuyo Steve, siempre seré tuyo – dije con placer cuando sentí una mano en mi polla y la masturbaba rápidamente.

\- Si Bucky eres mío y de nadie mas – dijo dándome un beso apasionado y con eso me comienzo a correrme en su mano.

\- STEVE– grite su nombre cuando termine de mi orgasmo, sentí como su semen entraba en mi interior, mientras me besaba ansioso yo le correspondía, no se cuanto estuvimos asi hasta que separo su boca de la mía y se salió de mi con cuidado y se acostó a lado mío, mientras que yo me acerque a el y me acurruque en su pecho mientras sentía que me abrazaba con ternura.

\- Como te echaba de menos Bucky, todas las noches pensaba en ti y en nuestro hijo de que como nos volveríamos a ver – dijo Steve con la voz un poco decelerada por lo de hace unos minutos.

\- Yo también te echaba de menos, no sabes como extrañaba que me abrazaras cuando me sentía deprimido o por que necesitaba que me protegieras Steve, pero ahora ya estamos juntos de nuevo y esta vez no vas alejarte de nosotros – eso ultimo lo dije con terror en mi rostro, veo como Steve me da un beso en la frente y me abraza mas a el.

\- Ya no mas Bucky ahora estaré contigo y con Henry nunca mas estarás solo James te amo y eres el amor de mi vida – dijo sonriéndome yo le sonrió igual.

\- Gracias, Steve tu también eres el amor de mi vida te amo – le dijo sonriendo, mientras nos volvíamos a besarnos.

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, si no hubiera conoció a Steve aquella vez que nos tropezamos por accidente en aquel parque, jamás me hubiera enamorado y mas por que si no lo hubiera visto jamás tendría a Henry a mi lado y ahora estaría solo, pero gracias a Dios por mándamelo a mi vida, al amor de mi existencia a Steve Rogers.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco.
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
